marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
John H. Holliday (Earth-616)
Southern Side-Winder | Identity = Public | Affiliation = formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Old West | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Moustache | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Gunslinger, former dentist | Education = Dentistry school | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Georgia | Creators = Mario DeMarco | First = Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 10 | Death = Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 10 | HistoryText = Doctor John Holliday was a dentist in the Eastern United States in the late nineteenth century. He was told by his doctor to move out west for the warm climate and sunshine in order to try and combat his consumption. It was believed that this move might even extend the sick man's life by several years. Doc listened and went out west, though he maintained a very condescending attitude towards almost all of the people he met in the west, viewing them as unsophisticated "country bumpkins." The Rawhide Kid saved Doc Holliday's life twice, once from an Apache war party which had chased him across the plains and once from Ox Carson's gang in the next town. Doc seemed rather ungrateful for the assistance, however, and the Kid soon learned that Doc was more than capable of defending himself, with an aim and draw every bit as good as the Kid himself. The duo soon developed a reputation of awe and fear, having done themselves what the entire town had failed to do. As a result of this, and of Doc's lack of fear of death, already doomed to die in the foreseeable future anyway, he became increasingly ruthless and menacing with the townsfolk. Holliday decided that he would rob a large shipment of money that had come through town and was being kept at the express office, and would marry a local naive girl who had fallen for his bravado, in order to please himself during his final days. The robbery was interrupted by a young store clerk who was in love with the girl and challenged Holliday to a draw. The Rawhide Kid arrived just in time to save the man's life and faced Holliday himself. Doc actually outdrew the Kid but had a coughing fit because of his consumption just as he fired and only grazed the Kid. Rawhide then shot the gun out of Holliday's hand. As there was no sheriff in the town, the townspeople instead just banished Holliday from the town. | Powers = None | Abilities = Doc Holliday's aim and draw with a gun was just as fast as, if not faster than, that of the Rawhide Kid himself. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Tuberculosis. | Equipment = | Transportation = Horse | Weapons = Pistol | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Western Characters Category:Historical Figures